Pein,você será papai!
by Yze-chan
Summary: Uma notícia. Muita confusão. O quê? Uma grávida na Akatsuki! Leiam,não custa nada. ;D
1. A Notícia

_Espero que curtam essa fic. n.n_

_**Nota:**Essa fic é a continuação de **TPM**,quem leu deve entender. n.n Se você ainda não leu,ainda há tempo! :D_

_Como eu já havia postado TPM em outro canal,pediram por uma continuação,então tá aí! \o/_

_Resolvi postar por aqui também. n.n Espero que gostem. :D_

Boa Leitura!! o/

**°°°°°° Pein,você será papai!! °°°°°°**

Tudo andava uma maravilha na Akatsuki.Fazia pelo menos 1 ano que Konan havia tido um ataque de histeria, misturado a uma grave crime emocional e violência aguda. Mas tudo havia mudado desde então.

Itachi,Deidara e Hidan não se comportavam com ela da mesma forma que antes,agora estavam mais compreensivos, principalmente quando a mesma apresentava sintomas da temida TPM.Tobi,depois de ter levado uma surra,aprendeu a ser mais cuidadoso e nunca mais deixar suas coisas por aí.

E finalmente,Pein,que depois de passar mais tempo com Konan,esquecer seu lado shinobi e compreender seu lado mulher,lhe pediu em namoro,a mesma,logicamente,aceitou.

Mas vamos parar de enrolação.

Era noite.Na sala,Deidara e Tobi brigavam pela TV.Deidara queria assistir _"Beleza Pura"_ e Tobi queria ver _"Chiquititas"._

Hidan estava a ponto de explodir por causa do barulho,que atrapalhava seu ritual.

Itachi estava sentado, tbem na sala, lendo uma revista que parecia bem interessante, já que este não parava de rir e babar a cada página. ¬¬

E os outros... sei lá. xD

Pein estava em seu quarto descansando. Konan subiu e foi a seu encontro, pois precisavam conversar. Lá, ela o encontrou deitado e com os olhos fechado. Deu duas batidas na porta, chamando sua atenção.

Konan: Posso entrar?

Pein: Claro! -sorriu-

Konan: Estava dormindo? -disse enquanto caminhava até a cama-

Pein: Não.

Konan deitou-se de costas para Pein,que lhe abraçou.Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo até que Konan resolve falar o por que de está ali.

Konan: Pein?!

Pein: Hm?

Konan: Você me ama?

Pein: Claro que sim!! -dando um beijo em seu pescoço-

Konan: E...você...gostaria de ser pai?

Pein: Ah...bem...acho que não seria muito prudente.

Konan: Mas por quê?

Pein: Já imaginou a educação que essa pobre alma teria vivendo entre maníacos insanos e sem educação?Não é fácil para nós imagina para um bebê?Ele seria traumatizado, pobrezinho.

Konan: Mas me responde... vc gostaria de ter um filho,sim ou não?

Pein: Até que sim!

Konan: Mesmo?

Pein: Sim! Seria...legal. (o.õ)

Konan: Então...vc não vai se importar com o que eu vou dizer...

Pein: O que é?

Konan: -levanta e fica sentada a sua frente- A verdade é que... Pein,você vai papai!! :3

_Pausa Dramática_

Pein: Haha!! Boa piada, Konan!!Aprendeu com o Tobi? ¬:¬'

Konan: Mas é verdade!Eu to grávida! ó.ò

_Pausa Dramática 2_

Grávida? Konan estava grávida? Como?Quando?Quem? Por quê?

Pein estava paralisado com cara de besta xD Como isso foi acontecer? E agora o que será dele? E de Konan? E dessa criança? Pein mal podia se mexer direito.

Konan: Pein?! -toca em Pein,que cai duro no chão,para seu desespero- AI MEU DEUS!! O PEIN MORREU!!E AGORA??VOU SER MÃE SOLTEIRA!! PEINNNNNNN!! ToT

Na sala...

Deidara: Que grito foi esse? o.o

Hidan: Amaldiçoado seja o lcensuradol que interrompeu meu ritual!! Que Jashin-Sama queime esse desgraçado nos mármores do inferno!! ò.ó (isso foi forte pra uma fic de família o.o)

-casa estremece com mais um grito de Konan-

Itachi: Vamos ver o que ta acontecendo lá encima rápido antes que a casa caia... digo... caverna.

Os três vão até o quarto,mas e o Tobi? Aproveitou que Deidara deixou a TV sozinha pra assistir Chiquititas. u.u

-musiquinha tosca das Chiquititas-

Tobi: -cantando e dançando- /o/

No quarto...

Hidan: -arromba a porta- O que houve aqui?

Konan: EU MATEI O PEINNN!! -se descabelando-

Itachi: -faz um troço pra ver se Pein ta respirando- Ele não morreu, só ta desmaiado. u.u

Konan: Ufa!! -suspira aliviada-

Deidara: O que aconteceu com ele?

Konan: É que eu vim dizer uma coisa e depois...catapimba,ele desmaiou!! ó.ò

Hidan:Hei,acorda,preguiçoso! -dando um chute nas costelas de Pein- E depois nós é que num trabalha!! ù.u

Pein: AI!! Isso dói!! ò:ó -massageando a costela-

Konan: Pein!! -se abaixa e o abraça- Você ta bem? ó.ò

Pein: Eu to sim! o:o

Konan: Que bom...POR QUE VC ME ASSUSTOU!! ò.ó -balançando-o pelos ombros-

Hidan: Já que tudo ta bem eu vou voltar pro meu ritual. u.u

Itachi: Eu sou vou voltar depois de saber o que diabos aconteceu aqui!!

Deidara: Pois é,o que aconteceu aqui?Vamos logo que ta acabando Beleza Pura!! ù.u

Pein: -segura Konan pelo ombro- Konan,me diz,o que vc acabou de me contar é verdade ou só brincadeira?! o:o

Konan: É verdade... ó.ò

Pein: -solta Konan e senta na cama- o:o

Hidan: Explica logo!! ò.ó

Konan: É que...eu to...grávida. ó.ò

_Pausa Dramática 3_

Todos menos Pein e Konan: HAHAHAHAHAHA... xD

Hidan: Boa piada!! xD

Deidara: Nem o Tobi contaria melhor!! xD

Itachi: A sua cara contando foi tão convincente que eu pensei até que fosse verdade!! xD

Pein: Mas é verdade... º-º

_Pausa Dramática 4_

Tobi: -entra cantando Chiquititas- O que houve aqui, amiguinhos? o/

Hidan: A...Konan tá...grávida. o.o

Tobi: Mesmo?!

Konan: É... ó.ò

Tobi: Oba!!Agora Tobi pode ser padrinho?! \o/

Deidara: Vc vai ter um bebê?! O.O

Itachi: Não...um cachorrinho. ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi pensava que fosse um bebê.. ó.ò

Deidara: Uma criança aqui na Akatsuki?! 9.9 -revira os olhos e PLAFT!! Cai no chão desmaiado-

Tobi: SEMPAI!!GENTE O SEMPAI MORREU!! /o/ -correndo pra lá e pra cá-

"_Gente,o Sempai morreu!!"_ era a musica de fundo da conversa dos outros. 8P

Hidan:O que vamos fazer?

Itachi: Mataremos a mãe ou a criança?

Todos menos Itachi,Deidara e Tobi: O.O

Itachi: Quer saber,eu vou assistir TV!! Vocês que são namoraods que se resolvam. ù.u -sai do quarto-

Hidan: Eu vou terminar meu ritual!!

Tobi: Sempai morreu!! \o\

Hidan: Dá um chute na costela dele. u.u

Tobi:ó.ò -dá bicuda-

Deidara: AI!! -massageando a costela- O que aconteceu?

Tobi: Sempai desmaiou depois que Konan disse que tava grávida... ó.ò

Deidara: Grávida?? -desmaia de novo-

Tobi: _"Chute!!"_ -cara de maníaco-

Pein: Konan,vem aqui. -sentado na cama-

Konan: -vai até ele se senta ao seu lado-

Pein compreendia como estava o lado emocional da namorada,ele deveria está mais surpresa que ele próprio.Não iria brigar com ela,o filho era dele também.

Ele a abraçou e deu um selinho.

Pein: Eu te amo!!

Konan: Eu tbem!! :3

Eles se abraçam e dormem tranqüilos.

**VC**: E o Deidara? o.õ

**EU:** ta desmaiado... ¬¬'

* * *

Oi gentê!! :D

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n

Eu já havia postado alguns capítulos dessa fic no Anime Spirits,e a pedido de uma amiga,resolvi postar aqui também. :)

Bem,vou seguir o mesmo esquema do AS.:

**1°**-_Introdução_

**2°**-_Do 1° ao 3° mês_

**3°**-_Do 4° ao 6° mês_

**4°**-_O 7° mês_

**5**_- O 8° mês_

**6°**- _O Nascimento_

**7°**- _Capítulo especial_

Os três último meses postarei separados,já que estará no final. xD

Espero vocês no segundo capítulo!! o/

_Lembrem-se-- Cada vez que você não deixa uma reviews,um autor morre! T0T_

_Mim não querer morrer! Então,deixem reviews!! T0T_

Ja ne :D


	2. Os três primeiros meses

**Oi gente!! :D**

**Olha o segundo capítulo aí,gente!! /o/**

**Espero que gostem. n.n**

**Obrigado desde já atodo que mandaram reviews! n.n Amo vocês! :3**

**Boa Leitura! o/**

--

**Do 1° ao 3° Mês**

--

_As semanas passaram-se rapidamente.A Akatsuki voltava a sua rotina. Caçar Jinchuriki's;extrair biijus, blá,blá,blá...  
Todos ainda estavam meio "grilados" só em pensar que em menos de nove meses teriam uma criança chorando pela caverna. Mas só havia um culpado por tudo isso: Pein!  
Mas se esses ninjas pensam que os transtornoscomeçam só quando a criança nasce... u.u Pobres diabos!! Eles estão tremendamente enganados!! Huahuahuahuahua!! -mente sádica "on"-  
_

**-- O 1° mês --**

**Desejos**

--

Konan estava terminantemente proibidos de fazer qualquer esforço físico ou qualquer coisa que pusesse em risco a vida do bebê. O que era engraçado para um grupo de super vilões que não se importava com a vida de ninguém! Que coisa não?!

Poi bem,e quem disse que Konan estava achando isso ruin?! Ela estava adorando passar o dia inteiro deitada dando ordens a seus novos "subordinados". Claro que nem todos gostaram desse idéia,mas fazer o que? Ordens do Líder! u.u

Mas os problemas começaram com os primeiros desejos dessa kunoichi.

Konan: Pein!! -gritou de seu quarto-

Pein,que estava treinando com Itachi e Kisame,saiu correndo até o quarto da namorada.

Pein: O que houve?! Ô.Ô

Konan: Sabe, Peinzinho... é que to com um desejo!!

Pein: E o que você está desejando? O.õ

Konan: Pizza de calabresa com molho de pimenta,com fatias de queijo e presunto,com rodelas de tomate,cebola,azeitonas,ervilhas,cogumelos, e pra acompanhar suco de beterraba com espinafre! 8D

Pein: _"Meu Deus!!"_ Eu... já vou providenciar! °-°

Pein foi até a cozinha,onde reuniu todo o comboio do inferno... er,todo mundo,é isso! 8P

Deidara: Ela pediu o que?! o.o

Pein: Isso aí! u.u

Kakuzu: Mais isso vai custar muito caro!! O

Pein: Mas ela pediu! E se a gente não der a criança pode nascer com cara de pizza sem molho,e depois a Konan me mata!!

Itachi: Pois então morra sozinho!! ù.u

Pein: Me ajudem!! Ç.Ç

Todos: Tá bom!! ¬¬

Kisame: Então mãos na massa!!

Eles passaram a manhã inteira na cozinha tentando preparar a tal pizza,com a ajuda de um livro de receitas da vovó do Kakuzu (imaginem como esse livro não deve estar velho e empoeirado ¬¬),que seria vendido,mas eles não o deixaram fazer isso. Por enquanto...  
Para a infelicidade de Kakuzu,ele foi obrigado a gastar seu precioso dinheirinho para comprar alguns dos ingrediente,já que a maioria tinha na horta que Zetsu escondia no fundo do quintal. x)P

Depois era só colocar a tal pizza no forno furtado do programa da Ana Maria.

Deidara: Como vocês conseguiram pegar o forno sem serem vistos? õ.o

Hidan: Segredo de estado!! xD

Kisame: Podes crêr!! xD

Itachi: Agora é só fazer o suco. Tobi,vai buscar os ingredientes!

Tobi: Hai!! n.n7

E mais uma vez a horta de Zetsu é salteada,dessa vez as vítimas eram suas tias beterrabas e seus primos espinafres.

A pizza ficou pronta.Parecia boa... mas só parecia! u.u'  
Enquanto Pein,com a ajuda de Deidraa e Kakuzu levavam tudo para o quarto de Konan,o resto limpava a cozinha feito crioulos!!

No quarto...

Pein: Aqui está! -pondo a pizza em uma mesinha-

Konan: Já era sem tempo!! ¬¬

Deidara: E aqui está seu suco! _"Ou seja lá o que for essa mistura de verduras. Eca! ¬¬"_

Kakuzu: Espero que goste,por que custou caro!! ù.u -pondo pratos e talheres na mesinha-

Konan enxe o copo com o "suco",pega uma fatia gigantesca de pizza e cai matando,literalmente.

Deidara: Konan,me dá um pedacinho? ó.ò -tentado pegar um pedaço-

Konan: NÃO!! ò0ó/ -quase furando a mão de Deidara com um garfo-

Deidara: i.i

Minutinhos depois...

KOnan já havia tomado toda a jarra de suco,e não havoa deixado uma só ervilha no prato.

Konan: E então? O que teremos para o almoço?! n.n

Todos:-capotam-

* * *

**-- O 2° mês --**

**Lágrimas e os dramas de uma grávida**

--

Os desejos eram apenas uma pequena parcela dos problemas. Talves o mais difícil era controlar as emoções.

Pein estava na sala jogando xadres com Kakuzu-e perdendo pela 25° vez ¬¬- quando Konan chega de mansinho.

Konan: Pein?! -chama-o toda carinhos-

Pein: Hm? -atento ao jogo-

Konan: Como vai se chamar o nosso bebê?

Pein: Não sei... -ainda atento ao jogo-

Konan: Pein?

Pein: Hm?

Konan: Dá pra esquecer a merd° desse jogo e prestar atenção em mim?!

Pein: Shiii!! -fez sinal para se calar-

Konan: Que shii nada!! ò.ó ENTÃO É ISSO?! VOCÊ NÃ ME AMA MAIS!! PRIMEIRO ABUSA DE MIM,E AGORA QUE EU TO GRÁVIDA VOCÊ ME TRATA MAL!! EU VOU ME MATAR!! -sai correndo para a cozinha-

Kakuzu: Ô.Ô

Pein: -ainda ateno ao jogo,quando de repente se toca- MATAR?! Ô.Ô

Pein corre até a cozinha,e quando chega vê Konan em cima de uma cadeira com uma faca perto do pulso.

Pein: Konan,não faça isso!! 8'O

Konan: Não chegue perto ou eu corto meu pulso!! ò0ó/

Kakuzu: Konan,não precisa agir assim!

Pein: É!! 8'O -chorando desesperado-

Kakuzu: Tá certo que o Pein é mais inútil que o Tobi,mais besta que o Deidara,mais metido que o Itachi,mais feio que o Kisame,mas você acha que vale a pena perder sua vida por isso? -aponta para Pein- Pense no seu bebê! u.u

Pein: ¬¬

Konan:Você tem razão! i.i -se acalmando e descendo da cadeira- Pelo menos alguém aqui me entende! ¬¬

Konan vai para o seu quarto dormir.

Kakuzu: Viu só?! Basta saber conversar! u.u

Pein: Meu Deus!! Até quando!! 9.9

* * *

**-- O 3° Mês --**

**Deixem-me dormir!! ò.ó**

--

E não é que dois meses se passaram? Para Konan esses foram os melhores meses da sua vida. Tirando o fato de quase ter se sicidado... mais isso não vem ao caso. Ter a atenção daqueles homens só para sí,tem algo melhor?

Na verdade tem sim. Mandar,mandar e mandar cansa. Nada como uma soneca para recuperar o fôlego.

Mas dormir,na Akatsuki... é possível?

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pein: DEIDARA!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Disculpa!! i.i

Hidan: PO°°°,EU PRECISSO DE SOSSEGO PARA FAZER MEU RITUAL,SEU DESGRAÇADOS!! Ò.Ó9

Kakuzu: Quem pegou minha moeda da sorte? ò.ó

Itachi: Cadê minhas revistas? ò.ó (revistas de que? Usem a imaginação... xD)

Todos: TOBI!! Ò.Ó

Tobi: O que Tobi fez? :3 - na frente da TV assistindo Chiquititas-

Itachi Devolve minhas revistas!! ò.ó

Kakuzu: Eu quero minha moeda da sorte! T.T

Hidan: PAREM DE FAZER BARULHO!! CA°°°°°!! ò.ó9

Deidara: Deixem eu explodir ele!! o/

Pein: Calado!! ò.ó

Começa o maior bate boca. Tocos começam a discutir,gritar,chorar,explodir,e assim vai.Parecia té ua feira livre,só faltava chegar a polícia e apreender os produtos piratas e sair atirando pra todos lado. (lê-se: rapa)

Konan descia as escadas com uma cara nada amigável e um bastão de beisebol na mão. A cada passo dado por ela,a terra tremia,parecia terremoto.

Konan: DÁ PRA VOCÊ CALAREM ESSAS MALDITAS BOCAS?! EU QUERO DORMIR,SEU BANDO DE FI°°°° DUMA É°°°°°!! Ò.Ó/

Todos: °-°

Konan: Se eu ouvir um só "piu",eu desço e mato um por um,entenderão?! ò.ó -mostrando o bastão de beisebol-

Todos: Sim! ;-;

Konan sobe para seu quarto e vai dormir tranquilinha!! Ninguém alí queria contrariar uma grávida estárica. Bando de frouxos! xD

Continua na continuação que vem... xD

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado. n.n

O próximo capitulo eu não sei quando posto. o.o É que eu vou viajar,mas talvez antes de ir eu poste o terceiro. n.nb

Bem,vamos as reviews. \o/

**Respondendo Reviews :D -- on(x) off() --**

**Arvalap**_- Que bom que gostou. n.n O Tobi ficou mais desesperado que qualquer outra coisa. o.o Imagina ver o Deidara desmaiado na sua frente. Eu morreria! :'O Bem,está aí o segundo capítulo (Inner:não diga! Ninguém percebeu.¬¬).Espero que tenhas gostado. n.n Kissus Ja ne_

**Quartzo Cristal**- _Você gostou? :3_ _Que bom! n.n (caso contrário a gente se pegaria na hora da saída. ò.ó9 /Brincadeira,viu! o.o xD) Ja ne! :D_

**Neko Lela**- _Sim,mais uma fic de nossos amados Akas! \o/ :D Eles são minhas vítimas favoritas. \ò0ó/_

_Akas: :'O_

_Bem,espero que tenha gostado. n.n É bom saber que você vai acompanhar. -olhos brilhando- Ja ne! :D_

**Lune-sama forever**_- Sim,Pein-sama irresponsável ao cubo,triangulo,quadrado retangulo... Vai se ferrar nas minhas mãos! ò0ó/ Pode crer que terá muita confusão! Aguarde! ;D Ja ne_

**Nanaka-sama**_- Oi! o/ Que bom que gostou! n.n Eu acompanho sua fic PeinxKonan! Ela é de mais,mesmo! \o/ Você está de parabéns! :D Bem,esta ai a continuação,espero que tenha gostado. n.n Ja ne!_

**Gabihh-chan**_- Você deixou um review,eu não morri,e esse capítulo foi especial para você. \o/ :D Espero que tenha gostado. Que bom que você gostou do capítulo passado,mesmo eu chando que faltou alguma coisa nele. o.õ Deixa pra lá. xD Então Kissus a Ja ne!o/_

**Respondendo Reviews :D -- on() off(x) --**

Bjão gente e até o próximo! o/

Ja ne! o/


	3. Do 4 ao 6 Mês

**Yo minna! o/**

**Mim não viajar. i.i Mas para a felicidade geral da nasção,mim trouxe o terceiro capítulo dessa emocionate fic. "Pein,você será papai!"**

**Espero que gostem.Fiz com monte carinho. :3**

**Boa Leitura!!**

**--**

Do 4º ao 6º mês  
--

_Os 3 primeiros meses foram bem conturbados. Crises emocionais,desejos,cansaço... coisas de uma mãe de primeira viagem._

Mas isso não pára por aí! –mente sádica "on"-

**-- O 4º mês --  
O primeiro sinal  
--**

Tudo vai muito bem até agora.A barriga de Konan estava bem visível,ta tão bunitinha... 3 digo...pois é. ù.u

Até agora o bebê não dava sinal de vida,o que deixava Pein mais preocupado que a própria Konan,que estava com o bebê no ventre.

Pein: Deve ser algum problema!Temos que ir o mais rápido possível até o hospital.

Konan: Pein...relaxa!Não é nada de mais. ù.u

Pein: E se tiver morto?! E se ele for lerdo como o Deidara? –para e reflete o que acabou de falar- E se ele for filho do Deidara? :O

Konan: -da porrada- Se falar outra merda como essa eu te mato!! Ò.ó

Pein: Mas eu to preocupado... i.i

Konan: Acho sua preocupação muito linda,mas tem que manter a calma e...

Pein: E o que? Konan,o que foi? Ta sentindo bem?Oh,não,vai nascer!! Agora?? O que eu faço? Não to preparado ainda!! 0.0

Konan: Pein...ele mexeu!! o.o

Pein: O QUE?? E AGORA?! 8'O –correndo desesperado-

Konan: Para de loucura!! Vem aqui.

Pein chega perto de Konan com o maior cuidado possível para não machucar o bebê,eta homi besta. ù.u

Konan segura sua mão e põe em sua barriga.

Pein: Ta mexendo!! o.o

Konan: Nosso filho,Pein!! n.n

Pein: -começa a falar com o bebê- Hei,ta me ouvindo? Sou eu,seu pai!! Quando é que você vem? Ta todo mundo te esperando.Não se preocupa que eu não vou deixar o Deidara te explodir,e nem o Hidan de sacrificar...

Konan: ¬¬'

Pein: ... nem o Kakuzu te vender,e nem o Kisame te afogar no tanque de lavar roupas...

Konan: Ta!!Já chega ou a criança vai resolver nunca nascer. ¬¬

Pein: ó.ò

**-- O 5º mês --  
O sumiço do doce de leite desaparecido!  
--**

5 meses se passaram e os desejos de Konan só aumentavam.Ela pediu (lê-se: mandou) que Kisame fosse a vila mais próxima para comprar o maior pote de doce de leite que existia pelas redondezas. 2 horas depois ele voltou com o tal doce de leite.

Pein: Você não vai comer doce de leite!! u.u

Konan: Pus que?? T0T

Pein: É hora do almoço,e isso pode fazer mau pro baby.

Kisame: Pra quem? Õ.o

Pein: Pro baby!! :D

Kisame: ¬¬ _"Diabos!Esse é mesmo o Pein? Ta se achando só porque tem uma namorada.Grande merda. ¬¬ Eu não queria mesmo... ú.ù TADINHU DI EU!! T0T"_ –corre atrás de Itachi,seu ombro amigo-

Pein: O.õ'

Konan: Então eu vou colocar na geladeira e depois eu como!! :D

Konan guardou toda feliz seu precioso doce de leite na geladeira,lá embaixo para ninguém comer,bem atrás do suco de laranja, e pôs uma plaquinha perto que dizia: _"Ouse tocar nesse valioso,delicioso e suculento doce de leite que derrete na boca °¬° e você morrerá,seu esfomeado enxerido!! ò.ó"_

O almoço foi demorado,principalmente por causa de uma grávida que não parava de pedir mais e mais.

Konan: Deidara,passa a carne!!

Deidara: Mas eu ainda nem comi!! Ò.ó

Konan: AGORA!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: Merda! ¬¬ -passa toda a carne,sem nem poder tirar um pedacinho pra ele-

Konan: Hidan,passa a salada pra cá!! –esfaqueando uma costeleta o.o-

Todos: O.O –olhando Konan esfaqueando a costeleta como uma maníaca-

Hidan: Salada?! Só tem pra mim,se quiser come o Zetsu! ù.u

Pein: Ninguém vai comer ninguém!! ò.ó –entendendo o outro sentido do duplo sentido da frase. O.õ-

Konan: Passa logo!!Depois compra mais!! ò.ó

Kakuzu: Essa gravidez ta custando muito caro. ¬¬ My money!! T.T

Depois do almoço,hora do doce de leite!!Mas...

Konan: NÃOOOOOOOO!! \ºOº/

Todos: O QUE FOI!! Ô.Ô

Konan: Meu...meu...meu... T-T

Hidan : Teu o que, Po°°°°!! ò.ó -Hidan e sua delicadeza para com as mulheres. Fora a educação. ¬¬-

Konan: Meu doce de leite...SUMIU!! T0T

Pein: Essa não... Quem roubou o doce de leite da minha nega? Ò-ó

Todos: O.O'

Konan: Já mandei não me chamar assim em público!! Ò.ó9

Pein: Errr... Quem foi?! ò.ó

Todos: Não fui eu!! u.u

Konan: Eu quero meu doce de leite!! T-T Pein,faz alguma coisa!!

Pein: Revirem a caverna inteira até encontrarem esse doce de leite,já!! ò.ó

Todos: -somem-

Pein: Não se preocupe,Konan.Logo vão trazer seu doce de volta. n.n –abraçando-a-

Konan: Ta... i.i

--  
Deidara: -procurando de baixo do sofá (?)- Não está aqui!!

Itachi: -procurando dentro do sobretudo (?)- Não está aqui!! Então eu vou descansar! 8D

Kisame: -procurando nos quartos- Aqui também não!!

Tobi: -procurando dentro de sua caixinha de brinquedos xD - Também não ta! -agora procurando dentro de sua...cueca ô.ô (?)- Também não!! Ué...o que moeda da sorte de Kakuzu-sempai ta fazendo aqui?? õ.o

Depois de tanto procurar...

Kakuzu: Nada de doce de leite!!

Itachi: Por que não compramos outro?

Kakuzu: NÃO!! ToT

Tobi: Qual foi o último lugar que Konan-Sama o viu?? -com um caderninho na mão igual detetive-

Todos: õ.o

Konan: Foi na...geladeira! o.o

Konan corre até a geladeira,mas antes Pein grita _"Não corre!! Ò.ó"_ . Na cozinha,Konan revira a geladeira inteira até que sobra um só lugar para procurar.

Konan: ACHEI!! °o°

Deidara: E onde estava?

Konan: Atrás do suco de laranja!! -abraça o potinho de doce de leite- Filho meu!! °¬° -abre o pote,pega uma colher e devora o conteúdo do mesmo- Eu sabia...

Pein: Sabia o que?

Konan: Derrete na boca!! °o°

Todos: Affffffff... ¬¬

**-- O 6º mês --  
A Ultra-sonografia. Porrada e confusão no hospital.**

--

6 meses se passaram com idas e vindas ao médico.Mas tbem o 6° mês representava algo de grande valor para Konan.

Konan: Peinzinho...é hoje!! :3

Pein: O que? o.o –atento ao futebol (em plena manhã?! O.õ)-

Konan:Desgraçado!! Ò.ó/ -dando tapas-

Pein: Ai,ai,ai!! T0T –tentando se proteger-

Konan : Besta !! Hoje é o dia da minha ultra-sonografia! u.u

Pein: É hoje?! Nossa,eu tinha até esquecido... ñ.ñ'

Konan: ¬¬ Então vamos logo!!

Pein: Calma,vou pegar meu cartão de crédito! u.u

Minutos depois,Pein volta com Kakuzu preso a ele por uma algema.

Kakuzu: Isso é seqüestro,sabia? ò.ó

Pein: Alguém tem que pagar o táxi,a consulta,os lanchinhos da Konan,e o táxi de novo quando a gente voltar. u.u

Kakuzu: Seus desperdiçadores de dinheiro!! Eu quero a minha mãe!! T0T

Konan: Ela morreu e completou três centenários e só agora você sentiu falta?¬¬

Tobi: Tobi tbem quer ir!! Diz que sim,Konan-Sama!! Tobi fica quietinho!! 3

Deidara: Se o abestado do Tobi vai,Deidara vai também!! 8P

Konan: Ta bom.Vamos logo que ta ficando tarde! u.u

Kakuzu: Mais 2?! Eu sou falir!! x.x

oOoOoOo

No hospital...  
Konan estava deitada em uma cama usando aquela roupinha azul,o médico passava o gelzinho gelado na barriga dela,enquanto Pein não desgrudava os "zói" dos dois.Ah sim,Tobi estava quietinho por incrível que pareça u.u Deidara estava ao seu lado e Kakuzu do lado de fora se lamentando pelo dinheiro desperdiçado.

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Vamos começar. -pegando o aparelhinho-

(me desculpem,total falta de criatividade pro nome do véio. 8P)

Tobi: Sempai,o que Dr. Vai fazer com esse desodorante?? Tobi tomou banho com sabonete de coco!! ó.ò (?)

Deidara: ¬¬

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Não é desodorante! ¬¬

Pein: Ele vai passar esse...er...isso na barriga da Konan. ù.u

(vocês devem saber né? Aquele aparelho parece desodorante rollon xD )

O Dr. começa a passar o aparelhinho na barriga de Konan.Pein não fica não feliz...

Pein: Vai demorar? ù.ú

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Já estou começando a ver... u.u

Tobi: Sempai,por que a TV do Dr. ta chiando? ó.ò (TV- lê-se: computador)

Deidara: Não é TV,é um computador! ¬¬

Tobi: E o que é isso? ó.ò

Deidara: Outra hora eu explico... Dá pra vê que tu num é da onda,mermão!! 8D

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Já estou vendo claramente o bebê.Ele aparenta estar muito saudável! 8)

Konan: My baby!! :3

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Ouça o coração! -liga o som do aparelho-

O Dr. Liga o som do aparelhinho e se ouve o coração da criança.

Ao ouvir o som do coração do bebê, Tobi começa a bater na mesa,Deidara a bater palmas,montando,assim,sua bandinha de pagode. 8D

Tobi: -cantando- _"Vamos brincar! Vamos rodar! Bater as mãos! Vamos pular!! \o/ _" -música da Xuxa em ritmo de pagode xD-

Deidara: Uhu!! 8) -batendo palmas acompanhando o ritmo-

Pein: Dá pra vocês pararem?! Ò.ó

Konan: Pein,ouve só!! É coraçãozinho do nosso baby! :3

TUM!!TUM!! –batidas do coração-

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Vejam só,ele está saudável. -mostrando na tela- Aqui está a cabeça.

Pein: °o° -encantado-

Konan: 8'D –emocionada-

Tobi: Tobi quer ver!! o/ -empurrando Pein-

Deidara: Eu também!! –empurrando Tobi-

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Cuidado com meus aparelhos!! Ò.ó9

E começa um estica e puxa para ver o bebê até que Tobi empurra Deidara,que bate em Pein,que cai em cima do Dr.,que chuta sem querer a perna da cama em que Konan estava deitada e começa a pular de dor e bate no monitor,que cai no chão. u.u Oh,my **dog**!! O.o'

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Meu monitor bunitu!! T.T

Pein: Seu dementes! Ò.ó

Konan: -com uma aura maligna-

Tobi: Konan-sama?! o.o'

Deidara: Fu°°°!! O.O

Konan: Eu vou matar vocês!! -cara maníaca-

E Konan começa a espancar todos presentes,no caso Tobi e Deidara.

Tobi e Deidara: 8'O -chorando-

Minutos depois...

Konan: Então,até mais.Doutor! n.n

Dr. Cuca Mexida: Não esqueça de repousar,se alimentar direitinho para que a criança nasça saudável! n.n E dêem remédio para esses dois para que as feridas sarem logo. ¬¬

Deidara e Tobi estavam dois farrapos de gente(uma gentalha xD),todo quebrados,esfarrapados,roupas rasgadas,olhos roxos –no caso do Deidara-,cabelos parcialmente arrancados... a Konan ta me dando medo. o.o'

Kakuzu: Se quiser,te passo meu telefone celular! ;D –cantando a enfermeira-

Enfermeira: Errrrr... não! ò.õ'

Kakuzu: ótimo, não gasto meus créditos! 8D

Pein: Kakuzu,a conta! U.u –entrega a conta para Kakuzu-

Kakuzu: o.o –pega a conta- NOOOO!! 8'O –se morre-se-

Konan: Quero meu lanche!! 8D

* * *

Yo minna! o/

Como eu não viajei i.i trouxe o terceiro capítulo fresquinho. :D

Espero que tenham gostado. :3

Gente,muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews no capítulo passado. Amo vocês! #.#

Então,vamos responder as preciosas reviews! \o/

**Respondendo Reviews :D on(x) – off( )**

**Leleka-chan**_- Que bom que está gostando. n.n Pois é,eta povinho sofrido. i.i Mas eles agüenta. São só nove meses. xD Aí esta a continuação.até o próximo capítulo! :D Kissus._

**Arvalap**_- Que bom que você acha isso. :D Tobi ser muito bobo. u.u Mas ser kawaii! :D Chiquititas fez parte da minha infância. :3 Bem,se a criança vai ser mimada,ainda é cedo pra adiantar. Provavelmente o Pein vai ficar bobinho quando ele nascer. :3 Te espero no próximo capítulo. ;D Ja ne! o/_

**Uchiha Kaori**_- Kaori nii-san! \o/ Obrigada pelo elogio. #.# Aishiteru mo nii-san. :3 Abraço quebra costelas da Yze,Kaori e os Akatsukis!! /o/ Ja ne! n.n_

**Amanda tenten-sama**_- Eu também adoro as fics desse casal. n.n Na verdade eu só escrevo comédia. Não levo jeito para outros gêneros. i.i Mas sempre da nisso. xD Até o próximo capítulo! Ja ne! n.n_

**Kunai-chan e anna dango**_- Que bom que gostou. n.n (to falando com qual das duas? o.õ)_

_Acho que peguei pesado com o Dei-kun. i.i Pobrezinho. ;-;_

_Deidei-kun não ser emo. Nem Yamanaka!! T0T_

_Mim amar Sasori.Mim ser louca,demente,pirada,maníaca,maluca de pedra por Sasori-san! #.# E por Deidara também. #.#_

_Não! 0.0 Deidara pertence a Sasori. E o Sasori pertence a Deidara. u.u E os dois são meus! Huahuahuahua!! \o/ :D_

_Vocês não gostam do Dei-kun! T0T Isso no Ecziste! TT0TT_

_Loucuras a parte... obrigada por acompanhar minha fic. n.n Ja ne! _

**Quartzo Cristal**_- Pode deixar. Não te matarei. o.o Que bom que está amando! #.# _

_É uma boa idéia os Akas brigarem pelo baby. xD Vamos ver... Kissus!_

**Gabihh-chan**_- Adorei a campanha! \o/_

_Jura? #o# Quando era pequena mamãe dizia:_

"_-Essa menina tem cara de que vai ser uma grande escritora de comédias. :D " (putz! xD)_

_Konan judia muito deles. i.i E vai judiar mais ainda. Huahuahua!! \o/_

_Akatsukis: 8'O_

_Até o próximo capítulo. n.n Ja ne!_

**Neko Lela**_- Pois é. Escrever essa fic da um trabalhão. Eu tive que perguntar tudo sobre gravidez pra minha mãe,fazer pesquisas,uh!! Deu nisso. xD Espero que esteja gostando. n.n _

_Bem,eu não viajei i.i mas trouxe o capítulo. n.n_

_Já ne! _

**Nanaka-sama**_-Yo! n.n_

_Sim,sempre leio sua fic,e sempre deixo review. Ela é maravilhosa. #.#_

_Espero que tenha gostado. n.n_

_Kissus Ja ne!_

**Luna Stuart**_- Que bom que você gostou. n.n_

_Ja ne :D_

**Lune-sama forever**_- Pois é,eu adoro judiar desse Akas. i.i Eles agüentam. xD_

_Sei como é.Irmãos são uma coisa. u.u_

_Ja ne. :D_

**Respondendo Reviews :D on( ) – off(x)**

Continuem mandando reviews. Isso me deixa-me feliz! :3

Vejo vocês no capítulo que vem! o/

_Lembrem-se: A cada vez que você não deixa uma review,um autor morre. T0T_

_Mim não querer morrer! Então deixem reviews!! T0T_

Ja ne! :D


	4. O 7 Mês

Yze-chan ta na área galerinha bunita!! /o/

Arigatou para todos aquele que leram,gostaram e mandaram reviews no capítulo passado! Brigadinha gente linda! :3

Esse é um capítulo especial,onde a narração é feita pelo próprio Pein. 8D

Ele ta pequeno,mas o próximo prometo ser grandinho. ó.ò

_°° Contêm uma linguagem imprópria para menores, mesmo não dando para perceber. o.õ' Mas para um bom entendedor,meia palavra basta. ¬¬' °°_

**Espero que gostem e não deixem de votar na enquête no final da fic. Enquete ser monte importante. 8D**

Boa Leitura!! /o/

* * *

**--**

**O 7° mês ao nascimento**

**--**

_Os meses continuam passando,e mais confusões seguem. Konan continuava comendo,engordando,chorando sem(ou com) motivo,cansada,enjoada..._

_Agora,eis os 3 seguintes meses._

**--**

**Até quando um homem pode agüentar?!**

**--**

Mês após mês sua barriga continua crescendo. Ela está cada vez mais linda!Konan esta cada vez mais ansiosa pela chegada dessa criança. Não é para menos,é seu primeiro filho,nosso primeiro filho. Não nego que esse é um dos melhores momentos da minha vida.Eu a amo,estou feliz e muito ansioso pela chegada do pequeno.Mas uma coisa anda me incomodando desde o dia em que Konan veio e me disse que estava grávida. Estou sentindo falta de algo. Sabe o que é? Não? É simples... NUNCA MAIS TIVEMOS UMA RELAÇÃO ENTRE HOMEM E MULHER!! ò.ó Confesso que isso está me deixando louco!! \ò0ó/ Poxa,eu sou homem! Ù.u Tenho minhas necessidades,ora! ¬¬ Vocês sabem do que estou falando. u.u

EU QUERO MINHA KONAN DE VOLTA!! T0T

Já são 23:00 da noite,todos estão na sala assistindo um filme de ação chato pra dedeu. ¬¬ O Tobi ta dormindo.Vocês sabem,crianças dormem cedo. u.u E a Konan ta no quarto. Acho que vou até lá,quem sabe ela esqueça que ta grávida e me de uma chance!! 8D Nada como uma noite para reacender as chamas da paixão!! :3 (Pein-sama tarado de carteirinha. ¬¬)

No quarto...

Ela ta deitada.

Pein: Konanzinha?! :3

Konan: Pein!! n.n

Ela ta de bom humor. Beleza!! \o/

Pein:deitando ao seu lado Como vai nosso pequeno?! "_Não vou começar indo direto,né. u.u"_

Konan: Nunca esteve tão bem!! Estou tão ansiosa!! #.#

Pein: Sabe,eu não to conseguindo dormir... 9.9 (cara de pau, não?! ¬¬).

Konan: Eu também, não. Pena que não tenha nada melhor pra fazer! n.n

°-°-°-° Silencio absoluto °-°-°-°

O que eu digo? Vou puxar assunto até chegar onde quero ou vou direto ao ponto? Já sei! 8D –cara de tarado-

Pein: Konanzinha?!

Konan: Hm?

Pein: Sabe... –beijando o pescoço de Konan- tem muitas coisas que podemos fazer agora! ;)

Konan: Como o que? O.o (quanta ingenuidade... u.u)

Pein: Tipo...

Aqui vou eu!! Ela não resistirá ao meu charme. ;D

°-°-°-° Vocês imaginam o que. Ele começa com beijinhos... carícias... esse Pein é mais pervertido do que vocês pensam,acreditem. u.u Agora usem a imaginação. °-°-°-°

Konan: Epa,epa,epa,epa,epa,epa!! Vamos parando por aqui!! ù.u

Pein: O que foi? .. "_Vai dizer que ela descobriu meu plano?! 0.0"_

Konan: Eu sei o que você quer. ¬¬

Pein: Sabe é? Então vamos aproveitar que ambos estão com insônia e...

Konan: Pein,eu to grávida! ¬¬

Pein: Eu sei.Não é lesgal?! 8D

Konan: E nós não podemos fazer nada até o bebê nascer. ¬¬

Pein: Mas,Konanzinha... i.i

Konan: Sem mais nem menos! u.u

Pein: Mas eu sou um homem!! Ò.ó

Konan: Eu sei disso,e me orgulho! Agora vá dormir! U.u

Pein: Mas...mas eu sou homem e tenho meu direitos!! Ò.ó Tenho necessidades!!

Konan: O banheiro fica bem ali! u.u

Pein: EU QUERO FAZER...

Konan: -dá com um travesseiro na cara do pervertido- Calado! Eu sei o que você quer! Pein,você tem que entender que isso pode prejudicar minha gravidez. Já imaginou se nós estamos aqui fazendo... er... bem, e se acontece alguma coisa com o nosso filho? Você quer que aconteça alguma coisa com ele?

Pein: Não...mas... i.i

Konan: Então pronto!Vá dormir!

Pein: Ta bem... i.i

Droga! Nunca dá certo. Será que eu vou sobreviver a isso? 0.0 Eu quero minha Konanzinha!! T.T Não agüento mais,to exausto! Será que tem alguém por aí... de bobeira? '-' (Pein-sama tarado ¬¬)

Deidara: Boa noite,Pein-sama! U.\)–vai para o quarto-

Não era bem isso que eu queria. ¬¬'

Agora,a única coisa que eu posso fazer é esperar a criança nascer. O que vai demorar dois meses. Dois longos meses! T.T

* * *

Acabou!! 8D

Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém. ó-ò Tá,capítulo ridiculamente pequeno e sem graça. ¬¬

Esse capítulo foi meio difícil de escrever. É complicado pensar como um homem. xD Mas acabou dando nisso. ¬¬

Bem,o próximo capítulo tbem será separado.Será simplesmente o 8° mês.Esperem e verão o nascimento. Monte confusão. xD

Bem,vamos ao que interessa:

**ENQUETE **

_Qual o nome do bebê?_

_Caro leitor,você tem a chance .Dê sua opinião você quer que se chame o filho de Konan e Pein?_

_Escolherei o melhor. Mandem femininos e masculinos! o/_

_Sua opinião ser monte importante. :D_

_--O sexo do bebê ainda não será revelado. Esperem pelo último capítulo. ;D Surprise!! \o/ --_

--

Bem,vamos responder as reviews!

**Respondendo Reviews :D**

**Baka-chan29 **_- Leitora nova! \o/ :D Que bom que gostou. n.n Sem problemas,mas agora você mandou review. :3 O sexo do bebê ainda não será revelado. ;D Espere e verá. n.nb Até o próximo capítulo. Ja ne._

**Nanaka-sama**_ - Obrigada por amar minha fic. -zóião brilhandu- Desculpe a demora. Mesmo estando de férias eu esqueço facilmente das coisas,e esqueci de postar a fic no dia certo. :O E também,eu tenho outras fics para escrever. :P Mas ta aí. n.n' Konan doida é pouco.Tenho pena dos Akas. i.i Mas se ela pegasse leve com eles não teria graça. u.u Espero que tenha gostado. :3 até o próximo. n.n Ja ne._

**Senhorita Dream**_ - Konan da monte medinhu. i.i Espero que esteja gostando. n.n Quanto ao sexo do baby... surpresa! \o/ Até o próximo capítulo. Kissus e ja ne._

**Neko Lela**_ - O nome do baby eu resolvi deixar para os leitores escolherem.O sexo é surpresa. ;D Que bom que esteja gostando. n.n Ja ne._

**Quartzo Cristal**_ - Pein é besta. ¬¬ Se desespera por qualquer coisa. Tenho pena da criança. :P Até o próximo capítulo. n.n Ja ne._

**Lune-sama forever**_ - Eu não sabia como fazer isso. Na verdade foi difícil fazer o bebê mexer porque eu não sabia que mês isso ocorria. o.o' Graças a minha professora eu descobri. ¬¬ Deidara e Tobi queriam apenas ser good boys mas no final se deram mal. u.u Kakuzu é um caso perdido. ¬¬ Até o final dessa gravidez ele já faliu. xD Ja ne._

**Arvalap**_ - Que bom que gostou. :3 Obrigada. -zóião brilhandu- O nome do bebê fica a escolha do leitor. \o/ Parece que é isso mesmo. o.õ Mas o sexo da criança será surpresa. ;D Pode perguntar a vontade. n.n (o.o) Sim,o Deidara é o mais novo. n.n 17 aninhos. To quase lá Deidara,espere que nós ainda casamos! #.#_

_Deidara: Leusa! ¬.\) (lê-se: lesa ¬¬)_

_Bem... ù.u Tobi ser Madara. :O Eu já estou bemmmm adiantada no mangá,mas ja sabia das coisas bem antes de ler. ¬¬ O que spoiler não faz na vida de alguém. x.x Pein fica fofo preocupado. :3 Mas ele exagera. u.u É uma pena mesmo. T.T Mas semana que vem eu vou viajar e nada pode atrapalha agora!! /o/ Boa viajem pra você minina! n.n/ Ja ne._

**Reviews Respondidas :D**

Gentê,até o próximo capítulo. Mas acho que dessa vez eu vou viajar! \o/ Caso ocorra outro imprevisto (Jashim-sama,que não aconteça nada!! i.i) eu posto o outro capítulo.Mas o 8° mês ainda está em andamento.Tá meio difícil de escrever. i.i Parece que ele vai ser gigante. o.o Mas eu to correndo contra o tempo pra terminar antes de viajar. n.n

Quanto as outras fic,não se preocupem que vou termina-las. É que meu cérebro pifou. T.T

Bem,é só isso. Até o próximo capítulo.

Ja ne! o/


	5. O 8 Mês

_Yo! \o/_

_Voltei! :D_

_Nada a comentar...por enquanto. :x_

_Então boa leitura! xD_

* * *

**Alarmes Falsos**

_E a gravidez estava em sua reta final!! Putz,isso parece narração de futebol ¬¬._

_Bem,Konan teria seu baby em breve. Continuava tendo seus desejos malucos o.o ,crises,doideiras e tudo o que a gravidez de uma estrela de cinema...digo,que uma mulher tem direito. u.u_

_Será que a confusão pára por aí? Será que agora,faltando somente dois meses para que a criança nasça, Konan ficará calminha? É o que veremos! –mente sádica "on"-_

_--_

Manhã calma na Akatsuki. Todos dormiam tranquilamente. Realmente aqueles ninjas mereciam uma noite de paz,quietude, tranqüilidade. Konan passou a semana inteira dando seus freqüentes chiliques e fliquitis.

Eram 06h35min da manhã. Ninguém havia levantado para fazer o café da manha.Ninguém havia levantado para limpar o banheiro,tirar o "totô" do cachorro da calçada(desde quando eles têm cachorro? o.o),pegar a garrafinha de leite da porta,pegar o jornal... Coisas de gente normal. Ops,esqueci que eles não são normais. ¬¬

Pein dormia encolhido da beirada da cama,pois Konan tomava maior parte dela para si (imaginem a Konan estiradona!! o.o'). Como ainda era muito cedo,ninguém precisava levantar.

Dando uma aceleradinha nas coisas...

- 08h00min da manhã –

Todos estavam reunidos na cozinha tomando seu café da manhã na maior paz. Konan ainda dormia.

Hida: Cara,eu to exausto. x.x

Kisame: Trabalhamos a semana inteira só pra satisfazer aquela mulher. x.x

Pein: Não a trate como uma mísera mulher. ò.ó

Deidara: Você não fez nada a semana inteira. ¬¬ Alias você não fez nada que prestasse nos últimos sete meses. ò.ó

Pein: Como assim? Fiz muita coisa sim senhor. ò.ó

Itachi: Você gastou menos de 10 minutos pra deixá-la grávida. Acha que com isso você será eleito presidente dos Estados Unidos? ¬¬

Todos: xD

Tobi: Dez minutos? Isso significa que Pein-sama ser mestre? o.õ

Pein: Viram só?! Até o Tobi reconhece meu potencial! :D

Todos: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Pior fui eu que tive que gastar maior parte do meu dinheiro para comprar as coisas dela. T.T

Hidan: Você comprou só o enxoval! ¬¬

Kakuzu: Eu tive que ir aquela loja de coisinhas de bebês com uma mulher para comprar berço, roupinhas, sapatinhos, mamadeiras, brinquedinhos e uma infinidade de coisas com "inho". Acha pouco?! Além de vergonhoso custou caro! ò.ó

Kisame: De qualquer modo,a criança nascerá em breve. Nos livraremos desse peso. u.u

Deidara: Será? o.o

Todos: Por quê? o.o

Deidara: Já pensaram o que vai acontecer com nossas vidas quando essa criança nascer? o.o

Todos: O.O

Itachi: Tinha que ser culpa do Pein,mesmo! ¬¬

Pein: Ah,relaxem! Vai seu criança só,e bem quietinha.Eu garanto. n.nb

Kakuzu: Assim espero.Porque se for uma peste,eu juro que mato não só a criança,mas também o pai. ¬¬

Hidan: E a mãe? O.õ

Kakuzu: Agente aproveita! x)

Todos: Ô.Ô

Pein: ò.ó

Tobi: o.õ –sem entender-

- _PEINNNNNNNNNNN!!_

Todos: Oh,my **dog**!! O (_no copy!! Essa frase é minha! Ò.ó9_)

Pein: Konan,minha vida!! Já vou te salvar!! /o/ -corre para o quarto-

Todos correm para o quarto. Na porta...

Pein: Epa!! Ela está com roupas inapropriadas para serem mostradas em público! Ò.ó

Konan: PEINNNNNNN!!

Pein: To indo!! T0T - arromba a porta-

Todos entram junto.

Pein: O que houve,meu amor! T0T

Konan: Acho que... ó.ò

Todos: Que...? o.o

Konan: VAI NASCER!! T0T

Todos: Oh,my **dog**!! Ô.Ô

Pein: O QUE EU FAÇO?? O QUE EU FAÇO?? O QUE EU FAÇO?? T0T – correndo desesperado-

Konan: Me leva pro hospital,sua anta!! Ò.ó

Pein: Já sei! Vou levá-la ao hospital! o/

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: RÁPIDO!! Ò.ó

Deidara: Eu vou chamar o táxi! o/

Kakuzu: Eu vou me esconder pra não pagar! o/ -corre e se tranca dentro do guarda-roupas-

Kisame: Eu vou pegar as coisas do bebê! o/

Tobi: Tobi vai ser padrinho!! o/

Pein: Itachi,me ajude a levar a Konan até a sala.

E começa a maior correria dentro do covil.

Deidara chamava o táxi...

Deidara: Telefonista?! (putz ¬¬) Quero um táxi o mais rápido possível!! Aqui no esconderijo secreto da Akatsuki!!Como?Desculpa mas eu não posso passar o endereço. Hello!! Esse é um esconderijo secreto,então ninguém pode saber! Como assim o táxi não vem?! Ò.ó É um caso de vida ou morte! Temos uma grávida aqui a ponto de dar a luz! Não,ela não é das companhia elétrica seu burro! Eu não posso passar o endereço,seu animal!! Ah!! Vai pro inferno!! ò.ó Mas antes vem buscar a Konan e leva-la ao hospital!

Todos: DEIDARA!! Ò.Ó

Deidara:Er...o endereço é Rua das Baleias,no Bairro das Cachalotes,próxima a Avenida dos Golfinhos Voadores. Vem rápido! –desliga o telefone-

Kisame pegava as coisas do bebê...

Kisame: Vamos precisar de fraldas,mamadeiras,roupinhas,sapatinhos,ursinhos,chupetas... –enfiando tudo na bolsa do bebê-

Kakuzu escondido no guarda-roupa para não pagar...

Kakuzu: Ninguém vai me achar aqui! Huahuahua! :D

Hidan: É mesmo? ¬¬ - bate na porta,que se abre -

Kakuzu: Ô.Ô Olha,Jashin-Sama bem ali na porta! o/

Hidan: Cadê?? /o/ -corre até a porta-

Kakuzu: Otário! :P –se tranca-

Tobi...bem,o Tobi... o.õ

Tobi: Tobi será padrinho!! /o/ -pulando,jogando pétalas de flores em todos e cantando-

Konan: PEIN!! RÁPIDO!! T-T

Pein: Ta certo!! O táxi já está chegando. Fique calma, amorzinho. FI QUE CALMA!! T0T - desesperado-

Itachi: Tenho pena dessa criança. ¬¬ Konan,respire fundo! –segura em sua mão-

Pein: Olha a intimidade! Ò.ó

Konan: CALA A BOCA, PEIN!! Ò.Ó

Itachi: Procure se acalmar e respire fundo! u.u (Itachi-san enfermeiro. :O)

Konan: Certo. i.i –se acalmando e respirando tão fundo que inala poeira e começa a espirrar- ATCHIN!! Ç.Ç

Pein: Eu falei para limparem o covil direito! ò.ó Konanzinha,você está bem?! i.i

Konan: Sim... i.i

Deidara: O táxi chegou!!

Kisame: É pra levar isso também? – com a bolsa do bebê cheia de tralhas e o berço da criança no ombro o.o –

Hidan: Sua anta!! Para que levar o berço, seu mongolóide? ¬¬

Itachi: Vamos logo!!

Tobi: Tobi será padrinho!! /o/

Kisame: Itachi-san,olha ele! i.i

Hidan: O táxi ta esperandoooo!! ¬¬ -cantarolando-

BIIIIIII!! –isso é a buzina do táxi i.i-

Konan: CHEGA!! Ò.Ó

Todos: o.o

Konan: PEIN!! ME LEVE LOGO PRA ESSE MALDITO TÁXI!! PO°°,TA DOENDO EM MIM NÃO EM NENHUM DE VOCÊ!! Ò.Ó

Pein: Itachi,me ajude! i.i

Itachi : Certo. Kisame,deixe esse berço no lugar. ¬¬

Pein e Itachi carregam Konan até o táxi.

Itachi: "_Cara,mas uma grávida pesa pra burro! x.x"_

Konan: Eu sei o que você está pensando,Uchiha. ¬¬ Agora vamos logo porque ta doendo! T.T

Pein: Muita calma nessa hora,amorzinho! i.i

A correria era tanta que esqueceram até do Kakuzu dentro do guarda-roupa. ¬¬

Kakuzu: Hehe! Ninguém vai me encontrarrr!! :D – abraçando os joelhos e se balançando-

E eles entraram no pobre táxi.

Deidara: Vamos todos aí dentro? O.o

Hidan: Claro. Ou você quer que a metade vá correndo? ¬¬

Deidara: Mas esse calhambeque é muito pequeno para todos nós. ò.o

Konan: ENTREM LOGO,PO°°°!! Ò.Ó

Todos: Certo! i.i

Todos entram no pequeno táxi.Apertado eles vão até o hospital mas próximo que ficava depois da fronteira do País do Fogo,depois de uma floresta ,atravessando um rio. u.u

Konan: Motorista... i.i

Motorista: Sim,moça. u.u

Konan: CORRE!! T0T

E o motorista cara de macaco corre como um louco e finalmente chega ao hospital!

Hidan: -corre até a enfermeira em frente ao hospital-Enfermeira,manda uma cadeira de rodas!!

Enfermeira: Aqui está,senhor! °¬° -babando e olhando o peitoral de Hidan-

Como ninguém nessa fis é normal muito menos a autora,Hidan pega a cadeira de rodas,senta e vai correndo até o táxi.Chegando lá ele bate na canela de Kisame. u.u

Kisame: Po°°,minha canela!! Ò.ó –massageando a canela,sentado no chão-

Pein,com a ajuda de Itachi,coloca Konan na cadeira e corre para dentro do hospital.

Konan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! T0T –dando aqueles chiliques de mãe-

Pein : SAIAM DA FRENTE !! Ò0Ó

Akas: Espera nós!! /o/

Médico: O que esta havendo aqui? ¬¬

Pein: Minha Konanzinha vai ter o baby!! O

Konan: Rápido que ta doendo!! T0T

Médico: Jura? Dá uma olhada. –aponta para uma sala cheia de grávidas gritando- Todos os dias atendemos milhares de grávidas desesperadas aqui,pegue uma ficha e espere na fila. ¬¬

Pein: Mas o meu filho não pode nascer na fila de um hospital,e ainda mais público. Ò.ó

Médico: Se demorar mais um pouco vai ficar pra semana que vem. ù.u

Konan: -puxa o médico pela gola da camisa- Olha aqui,eu to prestes a dar a luz ao meu primeiro filho,to sentindo uma dor dos infernos,tenho que aturar um bando de doido gritando mais que eu e ainda um namorado que não sabe fazer nada a não ser chora.Então,me atenda logo ou amanhã não verá o sol nascer! ò.ó –aura maligna-

Médico: Certo. i.i –leva Konan para a sala de cirurgias(ou seria de parto? o.õ)-

Pein: Itachi,vai lá. u.u –empurrando Itachi para dentro da sala-

Itachi: Epa,o pai aqui é você! ¬¬

Pein: Pois é,mas eu sou alérgico a salas muito claras. n.n'

Itachi: Pein,seja homem pelo menos uma vez na vida e faça algo que preste. ¬¬ É seu filho que vai nascer,a Konan precisa de você lá. u.u

Pein: Tem razão! ò0ó/ -vai com Konan-

Eles entram na sala.

Deidara: É.Chegou e hora. u.u –senta no sofá-

Itachi: -senta ao seu lado-

Hidan: Basta esperar. °-° -sentado no sofá em frente a Deidara e Itachi com um cigarro-

Kisame: Pra que esse cigarro? O.õ

Hidan: Vi em um filme. :D Quando uma mulher vai dar a luz,o homem fica esperando fumando um cigarro. –da uma tragada- Cof!Cof!! x.x'

Itachi: Mas você não é o pai. ¬¬

Hidan: A é?! o.õ

Deidara: Jegue. ¬¬

Tobi: Cheguei!! \o/

Kisame: Onde você estava?

Tobi: Tobi ficou preso no sinto de segurança do táxi,aí Tobi pediu para motorista cara de macaco soltar Tobi,mas motorista ser monte mau,e levou Tobi para um lugar afastado da cidade e deixou Tobi lá sozinho.Tobi teve que vim de bicicleta que Tobi furtou de um menino no caminho. x.x

Hidan: Que aventura. ¬¬ -da uma tragada- Cof! Cof! x.x

Tobi: Baby já nascer? :D

Todos: Não. u.u

Tobi: Tobi vai ser padrinho. :3 –batendo os dedinhos sentado ao lado de Deidara-

Todos: ¬¬

Uma hora depois... –barulhinho de relógio :D-

Pein e Konan saiam da sala com caras tristes e deprimente.

Tobi: Konan-sama ainda está grávida! :O

Kisame: Calado,seu jegue! Ta vendo que demora pra emagrecer! ù.u

Pein: Deixa. A Konan não teve o meu baby. i.i

Itachi: E por quê?

Hidan: Já sei! Ela quis ir ao banheiro e o "baby" desceu pelo ralo!! xD

Tobi: Oh my **dog**!! :O

Todos: ¬¬

Konan: Foi só um alarme falso. i.i

Deidara: Nós nos desesperamos por nada?! ò.ó

Kisame: Eu vim apertado naquela lata de sardinha disfarçada de táxi por nada?! ò.ó

Hidan: Eu fumei três carteiras de cigarro por nada?! ò.ó

Todos: ¬¬

Hidan: O qui é? Era pra passar o tempo. u.u

Itachi: Sem drama. Pelo menos já sabemos o que fazer quando a criança nascer. u.u

Todos: Sabemos não! ò.o

Tobi: Tobi queria ser padrinho. i.i

Konan: Peinzinho,vamos pra casa! Eu quero descansar. i.i

Pein: Sim,minha flor de lotos. i.i

Bem,era só um alarme falso.Eles voltaram para seu sujo porem feliz covil (¬¬') para descansar,pois o dia havia sido um dos mais turbulentos dos último meses.

Quanto ao Vovô Kakuzu... ¬¬

Kakuzu: Eu não vou gastar meu dinheirinho nunca mais!! Ninguém vai me encontrar aqui dentro!! Eu sou de mais!! Mhuahuahuahua!! :D –sentado,segurando os joelhos,se balançando pra frente e pra trás,com cara de retardado o.o-

* * *

Ufa,até que fim saiu!! :D

Falta de criatividade faz isso com uma pessoa. :P

Adorei escrever esse capítulo :3 Acho que ficou bom. u.u

Em respostar as reviews...

**Leleka-chan**_- Realmente Pein Junior e Pein II é monte cafona. ¬¬ Não tem problema se você ta sem idéia. xD Kisus e ja ne_

**Arvalap**_- Capítulo pequeno mesmo. Foi só o que meu cérebro liberou. ¬¬ Não tem por onde. :P Eu também posso casa com ele,tenho 16 anos!! \o/ Yupiiiiii!! /o/ xD Não,não fui no AF. i.i Aqui onde morro não tem eventos de animes. :O Note book ser monte complicado de entender. ò.o Que bom que gostou e que bom que leu todas as minhas fics. i.i Que emoção! T-T Obrigada por ter sugeridos os nomes,eles são bonitos. :3 Quem sabe seja um deles! :D então kissus e ja ne! _

**Kunai-chan e anna dango**_- Pein ser tarado e pervertido! (qual a diferença? O.õ). Claro,tinha que ter sido pupilo do Jyraia. ¬¬ kissue ja ne :D_

**Luna Stuart**_- Obrigada por ter mandado nomes. n.n Kissus! _

**Baka-chan29**_- Que bom que gostou da fic e obrigada por sugerir nomes. :D Ja ne!_

**Lady Hyuuga**_- Yo! Obrigada,é bom saber que gostam das minhas fics. :3 Obrigada pela sugestão dos nomes. Kissus e Ja ne_

**Neko Lela**_- xD O nascimento do bebê vai depender da minha imaginação. i.i Mas eu tenho toda a idéia em mente e só falta fazer com tudo isso fique engraçado. e.e' Nagako ser bão! :D Obrigada por sugerir o nome. ;D Até!_

**Lune-sama forever**_- xD Obrigada por sua sugestão. n.n Ja ne_

**Quartzo Cristal**_- Segredo. :x Só final vão saber o sexo. ;D É uma boa idéia. 0.0 Uma aposta entre os Akas pra saber o sexo da criança. :) Bjim!_

**Dite**_- Obrigada. :3 Realmente,pobre do Pein,Pobre dos homens. e.e Se bem que nós mulheres sofremos mais. ù.u .É melhor esquecer isso. :P Gostei de Ryu #-# Obrigada por sugerir nomes e mandar review. Kissus e ja ne!_

**s****ango7higurash****i**_- Que bom que gostou. n.n Obrigada por sugerir os nomes. Ja ne._

**Nanaka-sama**_- Yo!_

_Que bom que gostou! #-# É,até eu to com pena dele. i.i Sem problemas! Ò0ó/ Até mais! :D_

--

Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e sugeriram nomes para o bebê!! :D

Não se preocupem quanto ao sexo do baby,eu já decidi isso. ;D Por enquanto é confidencial. x)

Até o próximo capitulo. O nascimento do baby! #-# O capítulo mais esperado! \o/

Então Kissus e Ja ne!! o/


	6. O Nascimento

Nada a declarar,por enquanto. u.u

Boa Leitura! o/

**O Nascimento**

* * *

Finalmente. Depois de incansáveis oito meses de espera, a gravidez de Konan chega a suas últimas semanas. Seu baby nascerá.

Todos estavam tranqüilos assistindo üilos de mais.

Deidara: Onde está a Konan e o Pein?

Kisame: Ainda estão no quarto.

Hidan: Esses dois vivem trancados naquele buraco. E nós aqui trabalhando. ò.ó

Kakuzu: Eles pensam que isso é um hotel! ò.ó

Hidan: É! ò.ó/

Itachi: Os dois podem parar de conversa e lavar a louça do café? Eu já levei o cachorro pra passear. ¬¬

Kisame: Itachi-san,me desculpe em lhe contradizer mas... nós não temos um cachorro. ò.o

Itachi: E o Tobi serve pra que? u.u –sentando-se no sofá ,colocando os pés na mesinha de centro e ligando a TV-

Hidan: Hei!! Tire as patas da mesinha que eu já tirei a poeira dela! ò.ó

Tobi: Tobi querer café da manhã! Tobi foi passear com Itachi-san e não comeu nada. ó.ò

Itachi: Deidara,traga a ração para cachorro para o Tobi. u.u

Deidara: Tudo eu... ¬¬

Tobi: Mas Tobi querer torradas com leitinho... ó.ò

Hidan: Itachi,já mandei tirar as patas de cima da mesinha,po°°! Ò.ó

Enquanto a bagunça rolava solta na sala...

Pein e Konana estavam deitados na enorme e confortável cama de casal que Kakuzu foi obrigado a comprar,pois a outra estava velha e Konan precisava de uma mais macia. xD

Estavam conversando felizes.

Pein: Escuta,minha flor de maracujá,como será o nome do nosso baby?

Konan: Ainda não tenho certeza.

Pein: Wow,que tal se fosse Pein Junior? :D

Konan: Muito cafona. ¬¬ Tem que ser um nome diferente... único.

Pein: Taí! Único é um belo nome! :D

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: -falando com o bebê- Como é que está aí dentro,Único? :3

Konan: Pein,você não é loiro, você não tem trauma de infância,não é seqüelado muito menos tem nove dedos,então pare de bancar o idiota. ¬¬

Pein: Então ele se chamará Baby! Não,que tal...

Konan: Já sei! Se for menino se chamará...

CABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!!! –onomatopéia de algo explodindo-

Pein e Konan: Deidara... ¬¬

Na sala...

Itachi: Boa,gênio... ¬¬

Deidara: i.i

Kakuzu: Lá vou eu ter que gastar dinheiro!! Ò.ó

Pein: O que houve... MEU SOFÁ!! O.O

Konan: Itachi,o que houve?

Hidan: -cochicha para Kisame- Não acha que a Konan está muito íntima do Itachi?

Kisame: Tem razã significa que...

Hidan e Kisame: Ela ta chifrando o chefe! :O

Kakuzu: O que vocês estão falando aí? ò.õ

Hidan e Kakuzu: Nadinha... 9.9

Itachi: Essa anta loira explodiu o sofá por causa de uma lagartixa. ¬¬

Konan: ONDE??? :O

Deidara: Pelo menos ela virou torresmo. :D

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: Deidara-sempai matou a amiguinha de Tobi... Sempai ser mau! T-T

Konan: Pelo menos ela morreu e todos ficam felizes! u.u

Itachi: E então,já escolheram o nome do bebê?

Konan: Bem,eu estava pensando... se fosse menino poderíamos chama-lo de--

Tobi: Tobi!! \o/

Todos: ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi gostar desse nome. :3

Konan: Como eu dizia,se for menino pode ser Koji. n.n

Kakuzu: Significa controlador,expansivo... Vai ser carrasco! :O

Kisame: Ohhh,que nome fofoso!! #3

Hidan: Ohhh, como tu é gay! ¬¬

Itachi: Eu gostei. n.n

Deidara: Monte bunito!! #3

Kakuzu: Tu ta falando igual a alguém... o.õ (adivinhem quem?! :D)

Tobi: Tobi poder opinar? 8D

Hidan: E se for menina?

Tobi: Tobi ser ignorado. T-T

Pein: Ser for menina será... er...será... o.õ

Konan: Será Yoko. ¬¬

Pein: É!! Raposinha do papai! #3 –cutucando a barriga de Konan-

Itachi: É melhor prepararmos o almoço. u.u

Enquanto todos vão para a cozinha,Konan volta para o quarto,mas quando ia subindo as escadas sente uma terrível dor. Ela vai para a cozinha quase que correndo.

Konan: Gente,a bolsa estourou! :O

Kisame: Ah,é só comprar outra. u.u

Kakuzu: Hei,qual é a tua? ò.ó9

Konan: Eu não estou falando desse tipo de quis dizer que vai nascer! :O

Todos: Oh,my **dog**! :O

Pein: O que eu faço?! –correndo de um lado pro outro-

Konan: Não comece com isso,Pein! ò.ó

Itachi: Certo,Deidara chame o táxi.

Deidara: Certo!

Itachi:Mas não comece a enrolar. ò.ó Kisame,pegue tudo o que for do bebê,menos o berço. Hidan,er...vai fazer yaoi com o Kakuzu dentro do guarda roupas.Não precisamos de você mesmo. '-'

Hidan: Como é?! ò///ó

Tobi: Tobi será padrinho dessa vez ou é só brincadeirinha? ¬¬

Konan: Vai nascer!!! :'O

Tobi: É verdade!! Tobi será padrinho!! /o/ -jogando pétalas de flores e pulando-

E começa a correria. Deidara chama o táxi...

Deidara: Alô! Eu quero um táxi agora! Não,eu não quero comprar um táxi,eu quero que um táxi venha na minha casa buscar uma grávida em trabalho de parto. Mas é verdade,ouve só. –coloca o telefona perto de Konan-

Konan: VAI NASCER!! VAI NASCER!! :'O

Deidara: Ouviu? Agora traz o táxi. E rápido! –desliga-

Hidan: Bom trabalho, Deidara. Chamou um táxi sem enrolar. o.o

Deidara: o.o

Hidan: O que houve? õ.o

Deidara: Esqueci de dizer o endereço. D:

Hidan: Uma vez burro...para sempre burro. ¬¬'

E Kisame pegava as coisas do bebê...

Kisame: Tudo menos o berço,então... –começa a pegar TUDO-

Kakuzu,nem preciso dizer,então vamos para a mãe e o pai. ¬¬

Pein: Konanzinha,respire fundo! i.i

Konan: Da última vez eu me dei mal. ¬¬

Pein: -pega um aspirador de pó,aspira toda e qualquer 'poeirinha' que estiver no ambiente- Pronto. Respire fundo! i.i

Itachi: Ta aprendendo! Mantenha o controle que você será um ótimo pai. n.n

Pein: Sem...ar... XO - com Konan segurando seu pescoço-

Itachi: Konan,segure a mão do Pein quando estiver com muita dor.

Konan: Ai,eu to segurando!! –enforcando Pein-

O Tobi... ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi será padrinho! Au! o/ -dancinha do Michael Jackson em cima da mesinha-

Hidan: Desce de cima da po°° dessa mesinha que já limpei! Mas que cara°°°! ò.ó

Deidara: O táxi chegou!

Itachi: Kisame,onde estão as coisas do bebê? ò.ó

Kisame : não entendo porquê vamos levar tudo menos o berço. õ.o –com as sacolas cheias de tralhas,o armário do bebê e toda a mobília,menos o berço-

Hidan: Outro burro. ¬¬

Konan: Será que vocês não aprendem? ò.ó9

Kisame: Só as roupas do bebê. i.i

Deidara: Senhor taxista,espere um minutinho. i.i

Pein: Manter a calma. i.i

Tobi: Tobi será padrinho. i.i

Hidan: Erm... :B

Itachi: Bando de doido. ¬¬ Pein,me ajude a carregar SUA mulher para dentro do táxi.

A confusão continuava até que finalmente Konan é colocada dentro do táxi.

Konan: Pein,anda logo que já ta vindo! :'O

Chegando ao hospital (apressadinha... 9.9),havia uma fila enorme de grávidas em trabalho de parto. Típico hospital público.

Itachi: Uma cadeira de rodas,por favor! –fala pra a enfermeira-

Enfermeira: Mais uma grávida? Olha, terá que pegar um número e ir pro final da fila. Quando chamarmos o seu número, por favor, dirija-se à sala de parto. u.u

Konan: Fila?! Ahhh!! :'O

Pein: Meu filho vai nascer! ò.ó

Enfermeira: Que culpa tenho eu? Quem mandou ele ser apressado? ¬¬ -mascando chiclete e folheando uma revista-

Dr: O que se passa... VOCÊ?! :O

O Dr. Mesmo que atendeu Konan da última vez (alarme falso) assusta-se, pois sabe muito bem como aquela mão era estérica.

Konan: Doutor, agora meu filho vai nascer! T0T

Pein: Por favor, nos atenda! i.i

Dr: Bem... '-'

Konan: Bem...? ò.ó

Dr: Para a sala de parto! D:

Konan é colocada em uma cadeira de rodas e levada pelo Doutor até a sala de parto.

Itachi: Pein,você não vai entrar?

Pein: Vou! Meu filho vai nascer agora, essa não é uma boa hora para dar pra trás. ò.ó

Deidara: É isso aé!

Hidan: Leva isso! –entrega uma câmera-

Pein: Nossa,eu havia esquecido! 8D –entra na sala-

Itachi: Agora é só esperar...

Hidan: O que será que o Kakuzu ta fazendo trancado no guarda-roupa?

Na caverna...

-cri cri cri...- (Nota: Kakuzu dormiu no guarda-roupa ¬¬)

De volta ao hospital...

Deidara: Mais um a coisa,Hidan nem pense em começar a fumar aqui! ò.ó

Hidan: Eu sei...não quero morrer tão cedo. xP (que coisa não?! o.õ)

Na sala de parto...

Pein: É agora Konanzinha,sorria para a câmera! 8D

Konan: Pein,seu idiota!! Vira essa porrº pra lá!! Não vê que eu to horrível? ò.ó

Pein: Mas minha flor de maracujá, é para as gerações futuras! i.i

Konan: Não quero saber!! E Doutor, rápido que ta vindo!! ò.ó

Enfermeira: Para uma grávida você até que está calma.

Konan: É mesmo. RÁPIDO QUE JÁ ESTÁ VINDO!!!!!!! –começa a gritar enlouquecida-

Dr. : Certo,a moça vai querer parto normal ou cessaria? :D

Konan: ANDA LOGO!! Ò.Ó

Dr. : Vai ser normal. Enfermeira prepare-se.

Pein: Certo, meu amor, quando você sentir dor, aperte minha mão!

Konan: Ahhh! –aperta o pescoço de Pein-

Pein: Su...focar! x.x

Enfermeira: Inspire, expire. Inspire, espire...

Konan: Inspirar, expirar. Inspirar, expirar... '0'

Durante esse 'exercício' de respiração, Pein corre com sua câmera para gente de Konan, para filmar quando o bebê 'sair'. (Eca! xO)

Pein: Baby, vem pro pap.... o.o –quando Pein olha 'lá', desmaia-

Konan: Seu frouxo,desgraçado!! ò.ó Ahh!! Vai sair! ITACHI!!!!!!!

Na sala de espera, Itachi ouve Konan chamando por seu nome, e corre para a sala de parto.

Itachi: O que houve? – Itachi vê Pein desmaiado,babando no chão- Ta,já sei o que houve. ¬¬

Konan: Itachi, dá um chute nesse corno. Ò.ó

Pein: Quem que é corno? ò.o –Pein levanta-se rapidamente ao ouvir a palavra corno- Itachi? Então é isso? E eu que te admirava... ò.ó Konanzinha,você me traiu com o Uchiha?! T.T

Konan: Pein, nosso filho ta vindo! :'O

Pein: Nosso? E se essa criança for do Uchiha gostosão,heim! T.T –ponta para Itachi-

Itachi: ¬¬ Konan, respire fundo, e quando eu disser agora, você empurra.

Konan: Ta!

Pein: Traído... Eu nunca imaginei que isso aconteceria com alguém tão gostoso como eu... T-T

Itachi: Pein, ninguém ta traindo ninguém. Pare de colocar chifre em cabeça de cavalo. Ò.ó

Pein: Eu digo o mesmo. Uchiha, pare de colocar chifre na cabeça do Pein aqui! ò.ó – Pein segura Itachi pela roupa-

Itachi: Se eu quisesse, eu colocava uma antena parabólica na sua cabeça. Eu sou mais gostoso que você! ò.ó – dá um soco em Pein,que cai no chão (fracote xP)-

E os dois começam a se esmurrar, enquanto Konan grita de dor e faz força para o bebê 'sair'.

Lá fora...

Deidara: Que gritaria é essa lá dentro? o.o

Tobi: O bebê engatou! Sempai vamos ajudar a puxá-lo! :O

Hidan: Não fala merda,ignorante. O Itachi entrou faz um tempo pra ajudar. O Pein deve ter desmaiado.

Kisame: Mas e toda essa gritaria? o.õ

Hidan: Kisame, relaxa e goza. u.u (:P)

Lá dentro...

Itachi: Você é tão feio que quando nasceu, deveria ter entrado pro Guinnes Book como a maior piada já feita! ò.ó – chuta a cara de Pein-

Pein: E você é uma mistura de chupa-cabra com lobisomem. ò.ó –soco na cara de Itachi- Acha que eu não vejo a peruca que você sempre deixa no sabonete?!

A porrada rolava solta. Os dois 'cavalheiros' nem repararam que o bebê já estava 'saindo'.

Dr. : Força! Já estou vendo a cabecinha!

Pein: Espera! Ninguém vai colocar 'cabeça' em ninguém! A Konan ainda é minha!! ò.ó (duplo sentido! \o/)

Konan: Pein, ta nascendo!!! Ahh!!

Itachi: Respire fundo e empurre!!

Pein: Sai daí! –empurra Itachi- Respire fundo e empurre!!

Dr. : A cabeça já saiu!! 8D Mais força! Mais força! ò.ó/

Konan: ='O

Lá fora...

Tobi: Tobi querer vê o bebê. :3

Deidara: Ainda não nasceu,otário. ¬¬

Tobi: Mas Tobi querer agora! ó.ò

Hidan: Não ouviu que ainda não nasceu?! ò.ó

Tobi: Mas Tobi querer agora, e vai ver agora! ò.ó –aura maligna,incorporando Madara-

Tobi corre até a sala de parto,com Deidara e Hidan atrás.

Hidan: Não entra aí! ò.ó

Tobi: Eu entro,poººº! ò¬ó –começa a babar como um cão raivoso-

Deidara: Segura ele!! /o/

Os três entram correndo na sala de parto, e vêem a seguinte cena: Konan gritando toda descabelada e suada; um médico na frente de Konan "chamando" alguma coisa; Pein respirando fundo feito louco; Itachi com cara de '¬¬' e a enfermeira com uma cara de 'º-º'. (?)

Tobi: Tobi querer vê o baby!! /o/ -corre e olha 'aquilo' de Konan- Por que baby é tão feio?! =O

Hidan: Eu tenho quem filmar isso! 8D – pega a câmera do chão-

Deidara: Que coisa mais nojen... x.x –desmaia-

Pein: Konan,força!! ó.ò

Konan: Eu...to fazendo força, 'kct'! ='O

Dr.: Falta apenas as perninhas. :3

Depois de muito esforço, o bebê nasce. O Dr. Dá um tapinha em seu bumbum e ele começa a chorar.

Bebê: T0T _"Poxa,mal nasci e já levei porrada! Ç.Ç"_ (?)

Pein: Filho meu! *o*

Dr. : Calma! Aí vem mais um! o.o

Todos: OQUÊ? 0.0

Konan: Ohh! ='O

Hidan: Ca°°°°°, isso é uma mulher ou uma porca? XD

Konan: ò.ó Ora seu... Oh!! ='O

Dr.: Força,mulher! ò.ó –dá um tapa nas coxas de Konan-

Pein: Hei! Ò.ó –empurra o Dr.-

Depois de muito empurra e puxa (?! o.o), o segundo bebê de Konan nasce, levando outro tapinha do Doutor. Pein havia ido se desculpar com Itachi, que estava perto de uma mesa.

Pein: Erm, Itachi. Eu queria me desculpar por ter dito todas aquelas coisas antes. (que coisa mais novela mexicana. D:)

Itachi estava de costas.

Pein: Era uma coisa de momento. Ver a Konan dando a luz ao nosso primeiro filho me deixou muito, como posso dizer... Ah, sei lá! ò.o Bem, parece que eu fui meio ausente... eu realmente só prestei pra fazer filho...

Itachi: ...

Pein: Itachi, você está me escutando? – Pein põe a mão no ombro de Itachi, que na verdade, era uma enfermeira travesti, que havia entrado para banhar as crianças o.o-

"Enfermeira": O que deseja? u.u

Pein: Desculpe, é que eu havia lhe confundido... erm...

Enfermeira: Meu nome é Shara Shiva, mas pode me chamar de Sharita. ;D

Pein: Claro... Sharita. '-'

Itachi: Pein? o.õ

Pein: Oh, Itachi! /o/ -abraça-

Itachi: o.õ?

Os bebês haviam sido entregues à Konan. Ela os segurava nos braços, com um largo sorriso nos rosto.

Konan: Pein, nossos filho!

Tobi: São meninos ou meninas? o/

Konan: Os dois! Um menino e uma menina.

Pein: *o*

Deidara: Que coisinha fofa!! Nem parece filho do Pein. :3

Pein: E se fosse seu, iria ter cara de travesti. ò.ó

Shara Shiva: ò.o

Pein: Erm... 9.9

Konan: Pein, segura seu filho. x3

Pein segura o garoto, que sorri para o pai.

Pein: Meu filho!! Koji! *-*

Hidan: Eu queria que o Kakuzu estivesse aqui pra ver esse momento lindo! i.i

Kisame: Você não ta gravando?

Hidan: Tudo gravado!

Kisame: Então pode mostrar depois.

Deidara: Certo, juntando todo mundo pra foto!! –com uma câmera na mão-

Tobi: Konan-sama, Tobi pode ser padrinho? *-*

Konan: Bem... '-'

Tobi: Tobi saber segurar bebês,olha! –segurando uma boneca. Tobi escorrega e o bebê vai voando pela janela- Ops! o.o

Konan: Melhor não. ¬¬

Pein: Konan.

Konan: Sim.

Pein: Eu te amo!

Konan: Eu também. n.n

Pein e Konan se beijam, com seus filhos nos braços, felizes.

Kisame: Gravou isso? *.*

Hidan: Sim. :D

Deidara: Digam "Xis"!!

Todos: Xis! 8D

--Fim--

* * *

Yo!!!

Finalzinho tosco. D: -ameaça se matar. Yze segura um CD de Rebelde- (?)

Mas foi isso que saiu. Adorei escrever essa fic, de fato, a melhor que já escrevi ao longo desse ano que passou. E como eu to de férias, achei que já estava mais que na hora de terminá-la.

A data em que nasceram os bebês vai ser a data de quando eu conclui essa fic, ou seja, 06.01 (aniversário da minha mãe. :D)

Haverá um capítulo extra. Só para encerrar de vez a fic. XD

Ah, de agora em diante, em todas as minhas fics, os bebês estarão. o/

Bem, é isso.

Feliz 2009 atrasado a todos! /o/

Kisus! =*


	7. Bônus

**Finalmente, um final para algo maior que Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. '-'**

**Espero que gostem! /o/**

**OoO**

Era uma manhã tranqüila. Os pássaros cantavam, as borboletas voavam espalhando o pólen das flores pelo ar... Perto de um rio, havia um covil. No covil o maior silêncio. Hora de ver se lá dentro está tudo bem. ^^b

Um ser surge de dentro do guarda-roupa. Era um ser alto, feio, de aparência monstruosa.

Eis que surge Kakuzu! (N.A.:Se ele estivesse aqui quando escrevi isso, o resto da fic não sairia. XD)

Kakuzu havia dormido por dois dias, sequer percebera que estava sozinho.

Kakuzu: Cadê a galera? o.o

**-xXx-**

Itachi: Pein anda logo! O táxi já está esperando. –Itachi esperava por Pein e Konan na porta do hospital para voltarem ao covil com os recém nascidos.

Pein: Eu estou tentando chegar aí, mas tem gente que não deixa! D: -o pobre Pein estava sendo agarrado por Shara Shiva (lembram dela? Ou dele... que seja. ò.o)-

Shara Shiva: Ah, você já vai?! Fica mais um pouco!! *-*

Pein: Sinto muito, mas eu tenho que ir!! – empurrando-

Shara Shiva: -solta Pein- Faça mais bebês e volte mais vezes! *----*

Pein: P-pode deixar. '-'

Hidan: Eu queria saber o que o Kakuzu anda fazendo no covil. ._.

Deidara: Certamente dormindo.

Kisame: Ou então ele chamou umas gatas para se divertir. Sabe, dois dias sozinho numa casa enorme... ;D

Hidan: D: (N.A.: Autora viciada em yaoi. *¬*)

Pein, Konan e Itachi entram no táxi. Mas como não davam todos, Deidara, Kisame e Hidan tiraram no "par ou impar" para ver quem ficaria com o banco da frente.

Konan: O Tobi vai com a gente e vocês voltam de ônibus. u.u

Tobi: Eba! \o/

Deidara, Kisame e Hidan: Ah! Dx

Konan: Pein vamos logo que estou querendo descansar. Bastante...

Pein: Claro, Konanzinha! Hey, animais, peguem o primeiro ônibus e vão direto pra casa! ò.ó

Resto: Ta. D:

Itachi: Senhor, pé na tábua! ò.ó/ -manda Itachi. O motorista acelera e deixa uma nuvem de poeira-

Deidara: Quem quer apostar corrida?! /o/

Hidan: e Kisame: ¬¬

No táxi, de volta (para minha terra XD) para o covil...

Tobi: Konan-sama, Tobi poder segurar bebê e fazer "cuti-cuti"? *-*

Konan: Não! ¬¬

Chegando ao covil... (N.A: Acelerando essa "budega" para não cansar o leitor.)

Itachi: Quanto é? –pergunta ao motorista-

Motorista: Dez "real" por cabeça. u.u

Pein: Ele ta me chamando de boi? ò.ó

Itachi: Eu cuido disso; você entra com a Konan e os bebês.

Pein: Ta legal. ò.o

Konan: Itachi, não estrague meu jardim. u.u

Todos entram enquanto Itachi "conversa" com o motorista. Lá dentro, Kakuzu estava sentado assistindo "A Usurpadora". (WTF? o.o Deve ser DVD pirata. XD)

Kakuzu: Oh, não! O Carlinhos não lembra do pai dele! =O (?)

Pein: Kakuzu, o que você fez durante esses dois dias?

Kakuzu: Dois dias? Eu dormi por uns quinze minutos e vocês dizem que foi por dois dias? Isso é uma calúnia! ò.ó Agora cala a boca que vão embebedar a velha de novo! (o.o)

Pein: Então...tá. '-'

Konan: Pein me ajuda a levar as crianças até o quarto?

Pein: Claro! Ser pai é tão legal! 8D (N.A: Pobre diabo...! u.u)

Pein e Konan sobem com as crianças. Chegando ao quarto do casal, havia apenas um berço, já que ninguém imaginava que seriam gêmeos.

Konan: Precisamos comprar um berço um pouco maior.

Pein: É verdade. Se eles dormirem juntos em um berço pequeno, podem se espancar durante a noite. o.o (õ.o?)

Konan: O que faremos?

Pein: Isso é uma fic. Daqui a uns dois segundos os carinhas das Casas Bahia vão trazer um berço novinho! 8D

-Meias hora depois...

Konan: ¬¬

Pein: Sorry me... D:

De repente, aparece um berço novo, já que a autora ficou com pena de ver o Pein prestes a apanhar. Pena, porque seria legal! u.u

Pein: Como isso aconteceu? =O

Sr. Croker: Isso só pode ser coisa de... PADRINHOS MÁGICOS!! \ò0ó/

Pein e Konan: o.o?

Sr. Croker: Desenho errado. Mas se vocês virem PADRINHOS MÁGICOS por aqui podem me chamar! ò.o –some da mesma forma que apareceu, do nada-

Konan: Bem, eu vou por os bebês para dormir. Pein, vá ver como anda o Itachi e o moço do táxi.

Pein: Tudo bem. –beija Konan- Volto já! ;D

Konan: =3

Lá embaixo, Pein encontra Itachi, que havia acabado de entrar.

Pein: O que fez com o motorista?

Itachi: Bem...

- Voltando à fita-

Itachi: Então, quanto devemos?

Motorista: Já disse que é "dez real" por cabeça. ¬¬

Itachi: Não acha que está muito caro?

Motorista: Você sabe que lugar é esse? É longe pra caramba da civilização! Então, pague ou eu chamo o "camburão"! ò.ó

Itachi: Tudo bem... Mangekyou Sharingan! ò-ó

Com seu Mangekyou Sharingam, uma técnica herdada de Chuck Norris, Itachi põe o pobre motorista em um genjutsu. O coitado vai ser obrigado a ver a Vera Verão fazendo strip na sua frente por 48 horas! ò.ó (xP)

- De volta a realidade-

Itachi: Ele mereceu! u.u

Pein: Você não o deixou no jardim, né?

Itachi: Não. Joguei o velho em um buraco no fundo do quintal. 8D

Algumas horas depois, Deidara, Hidan e Kisame chegam. Casados, os três caem no sofá e dormem.

Todos já haviam ido dormir, porém...

Bebês: BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!! ='O

Pein: Não fui eu! –levanta assustado-

Konan: Pein, os bebês estão chorando!

Pein: Seria fome?

Konan: Não sei! Eu vou amamentar o Koji, você tenta fazer a Yoko dormir!

Pein: Ta! –Pein pega a pequena Yoko nos braços, tentado faze-la dormir, cantando cantigas, inutilmente- Kakuzu! Kakuzu da cara preta vem pegar essa menina que tem medo de careta!

Yoko: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!

Konan: Não coloque medo na criança! ò.ó –tapa-

Pein: Desculpe! Cruzes, ela fede! ò.o

Konan: Você vai ter que trocar as fraudas dela!

Pein: Eu pensei que ser pai era legal! Concluí que "fazer" é mais legal! D: (NA: "Fazer, no sentido de "fazer a criança", não de fazer "aquilo".Mas, qual a diferença, se uma coisa leva à outra. o.õ )

Pein coloca Yoko na cama, tirando as fraudas sujas e colocando limpas.

Pein: Vamos passar o talquinho! =3~

Yoko: =3 –faz xixi-

Pein: Droga! ¬¬

Konan: O Koji já dormiu. Como você vai com a Yoko?

Konan olha para os dois, e vê Pein pronto para "jogar" talco no rosto de Yoko.

Konan: Não!

Pein: O que foi? Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

Konan: Como maníaco?! Não vê que você iria jogar talco nos olhos da criança?

Pein: É ruim? '-'

Konan: Não seja idiota. Claro que é! ò-ó –toma o talco das mãos de Pein- Vai dormir que eu cuido dela sozinha! Se minha mãe ainda fosse viva diria _"Eu avisei para não ter caso com aquele troglodita!_" E sabe o que diria? Diria "_Você tem razão, mamãe!"_ ò______ó

Pein: D: -deprimido-

Konan troca as faldas de Yoko e a faz dormir. Pein estava deitado, pensando nas palavras ditas a pouco por Konan. Ele seria um bom pai para os gêmeos? Talvez estivesse apenas "brincando de casinha" e toda a expectativa que havia posto na vida de papai que levaria fosse apenas ilusão. (N.A: Momento dramático ruleia! /o/)

Konan: Pein?

Pein: Hum? –disse, deitado sem olhar para Konan-

Konan: Eu...queria pedir desculpas.

Pein: Ta. –ainda de costas-

Konan: É sério, Pein. Olha para mim!

Pein vira-se para a jovem de cabelos azuis.

Konan: Eu sei que fui rude, mas...é que isso é algo novo pra mim...

Pein: Eu sei. Ser pai não estava nos meus planos, mas quando você me disse, me enchi de alegria. Pensei em dar o meu melhor para essas crianças crescerem felizes e saudáveis. Mas parece que eu só faço besteira...!

Konan: Hei, não fale assim! Somos pais de primeira viagem. Isso era bem previsível.

Pein: Você me desculpa?

Konan: Eu que deveria perguntar.

Pein: Não! Você me desculpa? Prometo dar o melhor de mim daqui pra frente!

Konan: Sim. E eu serei um pouco mais paciente e compreensiva. ^^

Pein: Já disse que você está linda hoje?

Konan: Ainda não!

Pein: Você está linda!

Os dois se beijam. Atrás da porta do quarto estavam Itachi, Kakuzu,Tobi e Zetsu (Ressurgiu da cinzas! \o/).

Itachi: Parece que o Pein está passando por um processo chamado "Amadurecimento ".

Kakuzu: Os dois estão crescendo juntos. Graças a Konan, o Pein deixou de ser um completo idiota e se tornou alguém responsável e sério.

Pein: Konanzinha foram nove meses de abstinência. Será que... podemos... :3 –dedo na boca o.o-

Konan: Vai dormir! ¬¬ -empurra-

Kakuzu: Há coisas que nunca mudam. ¬¬ -vai embora-

Zetsu: Eu não falei nada! ò.o

Tobi: Tobi com sono. Zetsu-san acompanha Tobi até o quarto? :3

Zetsu: Vai sozinho. ¬¬ - some-

Tobi: Tobi alone! D:

Daquela noite em diante, Konan e Pein aprenderam juntos, a cuidar dos filhos. Os outros membros da temida Akatsuki também aprenderam, não só com pais, mais ainda com as crianças. E a paz voltou a reinar no covil da Akatsuki.

**---------------------------------- FIM ---------------------------------**

Terminei! *--*

Espero que não tenha decepcionado ninguém. o.o'

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam a fic desde o inicio, que comentou, favoritou e que me deu força para continuar essa história!

Obrigada! *-*

Ja ne

_Yze-chan_ :D


End file.
